


Schrödinger's cat

by crack_the_code



Series: X1 - fictober [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Eunsang is oblivious, I guess I'm a science nerd myself, M/M, Minhee is gifted, Science, Shame on you, Writer is bored, anyway there are way too little minisang fics so here you have a little one, but I'll let Minhee explain it anyway, if you don't know schrödinger's cat, it's a one shot so I'm sorry it's short, prompt: box
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 03:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crack_the_code/pseuds/crack_the_code
Summary: Minhee wants to tell Eunsang how he feels about him but only knows how to do so in the most science nerd way possible.(prompt 1: box)





	Schrödinger's cat

“You can’t look inside the box.” Minhee states, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. 

He stares straight into Eunsang’s eyes, making sure the redhead understands. The matter is that Eunsang doesn’t, he doesn’t understand, but he waits for his friend to explain, like he always does. “You know Schrödinger’s cat? The cat in the box is alive and dead at the same time, which we call quantum superposition. Once you open the box the cat will either be alive or dead, reality coming for the animal.” Eunsang is familiar with the theory from one of Minhee’s science rants. He always loved listening to them even though he fails to understand the logic behind Minhee’s words most of the time. 

“Now, the cat won’t be dead and won’t be alive if you decide to keep the box closed.” Eunsang nods slowly, bringing his palms together underneath his chin to let it rest there. On the other side of the desk Minhee flips his hands, mimicking the action of closing a box. “So I’m asking you to not look inside the box.” he concludes, satisfied with his explanation. 

Eunsang is still clueless about what the box in this situation represents, but doesn’t mind the mistery Minhee left him with. He trusts his friend enough to confidently answer ‘okay’ and leave the subject as it is. 

When he looks up to the boy on the other side, who’s again buried deep inside one of his books, he feels the aching need to question him about the box anyway. 

“Did you open it? The box?” 

Even though Minhee is usually surrounded by ancient writings, he still has that young and boyish look on his face when Eunsang continues the conversation. He happily puts the book away to give his full attention to the redhead. “It’s been open for as long as I know. I doubt it was ever closed to begin with.” 

He shines underneath the old library lights, which accentuate the knowing sparkle in his eyes. Minhee wouldn’t be Minhee without any written source of information around him, he would look fake, a weak version of himself. That’s why Eunsang always tries to meet him in the library, where he’s home, where Eunsang’s home now. 

“My heart’s never been able to hide anything from me, I can read myself like I read science reports.”  Eunsang bops his head lightly, meanwhile thinking about a response. 

“I can’t read science reports.” Minhee chuckles, his eyes disappearing into crescents as he rests his arms onto the empty desk. “I know.” he mutters fondly, he can read his friend like the back of his hand. He can read him just as easily as any of the books surrounding them. “So don’t break your head over it. I don’t want you to figure your heart out.” 

Because Minhee knows Eunsang’s heart doesn’t want the same as his.

**Author's Note:**

> Either Eunsang's feelings are unrequited or Minhee's are, that's upto you. I hope you enjoyed, more one shots are coming up in this series cause, you guessed it, I'm trying to participate in fictober for the first time. Yeay. Anyway I hope you have a good day and see you next time <3


End file.
